


Afraid of Nightmares

by BurningLeviathans



Series: Afraid of Fear [1]
Category: Afraid of Monsters, Cry of Fear
Genre: An axe, Blood, Gen, Hints of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLeviathans/pseuds/BurningLeviathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thought he managed to leave all the monsters from the Black Day behind him. He was wrong; he'd let one move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of Nightmares

“David? Are you here?” Simon called out, dropping his messenger bag on the floor beside the couch in the barren living room, a gloved hand pushing his hood down and running through his messy hair. He’d just returned from another unsuccessful job hunt, and had hoped that his roommate would be home when he returned. However, his calling out into the apartment and receiving no answer proved otherwise, making the teen frown.

That was odd. He could have sworn he saw David’s car in the side alley. It had been David’s, right? The same one that…shaking the memory from his head, Simon kicked off his shoes and padded into the hallway towards the bedrooms, a hand dragging along the wall out of habit.

Both doors were closed, as he normally did before leaving the apartment, just out of habit. A habit that got on David’s nerves, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. It was just another sign that David wasn’t back yet; their bedroom door was usually wide open when he returned home, just because he would change and leave the door open after migrating out.

“David..?” Simon called out again, a little nervous. The silence was suffocating, and it certainly put him off a lot more than it should. It was past six, way beyond when David got off his shift. And he would have left a note, or at least called, texted, anything, had he been going out. This was absolutely unlike him, and Simon’s overactive imagination got the better of him.

Swallowing dryly, the Swede’s hand slowly moved away from the wall and reached out to grasp the doorknob, pushing the door open slowly. The room was dark. Not even the hall light provided much illumination, and the moon was covered by clouds. Seeing no shape of telltale clothes on the floor, Simon reached for the light switch, which refused to turn any of the lights on. His heart thudded in his chest, fingers shaking now. Where the hell was David?

“David? David, come on, this isn’t funny! Come out! You know I don’t like being scared!” Simon shouted, whirling around and heading out of the room, checking every other room in the small apartment. Any light that wasn’t on already refused to come on, making his pulse race in his veins, his already pale skin paling more. Something wasn’t right, there was just something wrong—

The few lights that had been on suddenly flickered out, drawing out a scream from Simon, who rummaged in his hoodie’s pocket for his phone, clicking the screen on with a shaking hand. It was far too dark in the apartment, and far too quiet. His heart thundered in his head, breath all too loud as he moved to the living room.

As soon as he stood beside the couch, a crack of lightning illuminated the sky outside the window, causing the teen to jump as soon as the thunder rumbled loudly. He nearly dropped his phone, his fingers tightening around the small device, as a second flash lit up the room, and made him flinch, before seeing a figure standing near the front door. When had they been there? And why hadn’t he heard the door open or close?

“David? Is that you? Do you know what’s wrong with the lights?” Simon shakily asked, feeling a little calmed in the hope that it was David. Except the figure didn’t move. Didn’t speak. They just stood there. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and Simon shouted out, stumbling back in fright. It was certainly David, but not the David he had ever wanted to meet, or see again. The black holes that bore into him caused shivers to run along his body, the blood dripping down the figure’s face only made him that much more frightened. But the ax, oh the ax. It was the ax that made Simon scream.

Whirling around, the teen raced down the hall, into the moderately large bathroom and slammed the door shut, fumbling with the lock—broken. Letting out a frustrated cry, he retreated to a corner, trying to dial the _polis_ , but received no signal. Another cry came from him when the door banged open from a sharp kick, the dead version of David grinning as he approached, the ax clutched tightly in his grey skinned fingers. Simon was trapped, and they both knew that as David approached.

The figure chuckled softly, pinning Simon to the wall, dragging the ax’s blade along the teen’s face. Simon let out a faint whimper, pressed firmly to the wall, with nothing to do but yelp whenever small nicks were made across his skin, blood trickling down his face. David said nothing, the ax dropping from his hold before he grabbed Simon by the neck of his hoodie, slamming him into the wall and just immediately beginning to punch him, causing the teen to shout and try to defend himself.

After what seemed like hours of abuse, and multiple wounds later, David pushed Simon roughly up against the wall again, the ax once more in his grasp. By now, Simon was thoroughly covered in blood, which trickled from the nicks on his face and from his mouth, as well as around his eyes and down his hoodie. David’s body moved to stand beside him, the ax never leaving Simon’s chest, as a hand lay atop Simon’s hooded head.

Simon had completely forgotten he’d pulled it on when he’d shut the bathroom door. It seemed like a comfort thing, though it did absolutely nothing. Now, it only gave David’s fingers something to curl into, as the ax traveled up his chest and to his neck, the blade poking into his chin. Simon whimpered, tilting his head up, jaw clenched slightly with fear. He was terrified of what David might do, but could say nothing, only just stand there. David’s hollow eyes seemed to look sad, almost mournful, as his head tilted down, seeming to look at where the blade connected to skin.

“D-David..please..don’t..” Simon whimpered weakly, though it seemed to fall on dead ears. Had it been any other situation, Simon would have laughed at the irony of that thought. But David only began pushing the ax into his skin, harder and harder, the burning pain of the blade splitting flesh and digging through muscle as it worked to severe into his windpipe…

Letting out a shriek, Simon sat up, panting and trembling, eyes wide and body covered in a cold sweat. His fingers were bone white from being curled so tightly into the sheets, and he shakily looked over to his left, where David normally slept. Which was where he found his companion, soundly sleeping, even letting out faint snores. With a sigh, Simon put a hand to his face, closing his eyes and shaking his head upsetly.

Just another nightmare. Nothing seemed to helped them, despite Doctor Purnell’s promises.


End file.
